kingdom hearts:the dark lords chapter 1
by Bladewriter
Summary: The timeline is 250 years, before the events of kingdom hearts birth by sleep. There are more keyblade wielders around this time in this period. Four young men discover an evil unknown force is turning worlds into darkness and with the help of their masters and teachers training they will go out to stop this. With the help of their teacher/master and friends of course.


The timeline is 250 years, before the events of kingdom hearts birth by sleep. There are more keyblade wielders around this time in this period. We will go to a world that is named Lexicon. It is based, on a city. It has its, own college. We will start, our story over theirs.

The college is all one building. It is 19,000 square feet, with an equally long basement level, which is used for different things as well. It also has one football field, and three parking lots to the left side, right side, and in the front.

The current time and a day is Friday 7:43 pm. There are four boys, playing an American football game of catch. All of them are white males. They are playing near the parking lot to the left side of the college. The one with the ball is named Voidigan Weston.

He is 21 years old. He has Slicked smooth black hair. He has medium black eyebrows that go, with his sleeveless black tank top. He is 5.10 feet tall, and by his muscle like arms, you can tell he has a medium build. He has a purple armband that has the Ying-yang symbol. His blue jeans are brighter than his eyes. He has brown boots that are brown the football he has. His belt is black like his dark shirt. He has a purple jacket on the clean cut grass. On the shoulders, it has biker like spikes on it that are not real but look pointy.

One of his playmates calls him out with a loud voice. " Hey, Void, Pass." His voice sounds smooth and is Voidigan nickname that he only allows his friends to call him.

Vordigan aims at him and throws it to him in a spiral-like style. " There Roman." He said in a deep causal like tone. That is his normal voice.

Roman is 20 years old. He is shorter than his friend at 5.8ft. He has a brown that is like a brown autumn leaf kin Fade combine with a Blunt Cut Fringe for his hairstyle. Roman has eyebrows that are small, but brown like wood. Roman also has an orange T-shirt that has a black ace of spades on it. He has pitch black jeans on with a brown belt. He has a mainly black running shoe with a mix of orange. He as a light muscle build.

Roman looks at one of his friends, "Here Flint, you have not had the ball in a while." He said,and did an underhand pass to Flint, and he caught the ball with his legs because it went down to his knees.

Flint is a young 19 years old male. He has a thick crop hairstyle that is blond like a yellow daisy. He has black medium eyebrows, also he has dark blue has a green shirt with a black like a train with railroads tracks. Flint has dark brown cargo jeans that are brown like dirt. Flint has an orange shoe, and the bottom was black.

Flint toss it to the friend that we have not seen yet."Hey, Gavin, we are going to the city after breakfast right?" Flint spoke in a calm voice which is a little bit high. That is his normal voice.

Gavin still young at 20 years old. Gavin has a brown buzz cut but the top part is a bit taller looks like a fresh haircut as well. He has brown eyes like a walnut. He has a grey hoodie shirt with a blue hawk on it, under it is a white t-shirt. Gavin has black sweatpants with grey crosshairs on each leg. He has grey and blue shoes that are a dark color variant of each. On his neck is a bright blue star necklace.

Gavin did an overhead throw to Vordigan. "Yes, I am going to the summer festival." Gavin's voice is a tiny bit high with an Italian accent to it.

Vordigan caught the football with his left hand. "Are you going to listen to the Major speech as well Gavin? Hopefully, no one disappears." He throws the ball high in the air to Roman.

The ball bounces off the lamp post and fall on the ground. Roman picks it up. "I got nothing, to do tomorrow so if, you guys are going I will come. They are breaking down on those disappearances. They said it a most likely a group of people and so after people who are alone. Together we will be fine." Roman toss the football to Flint.

Flint ran and caught the ball. " What the speech about?" Flint goes back ten yards and tosses it to Gavin.

Gavin kicks it to Vordigan instead of catching. "Yes, there is going to be one, and probably about the city, and such. The same old thing that he does every year. None of you are going disappear. we will be together." Voidgan tosses the football to Flint.

Flint toss it back to Gavin. "If everyone is gone I will too. Do you guys want to go play Warfield or no?" They agree to it. All four then went inside the college.

However, behind were the four young men where playing their is a small forest. There are three people in total. All of them are in Organization 13 outfits. They where on the phone on person on the other end you could not see his face only his black tux.

They flip the view back to them. You can't tell who in the black hood. The one in the middle coughs and giggles. "Well, , is it the same speech every year?" His voice sounds smooth and deep dark voice.

The major sighs. "What do you want? How did you get my cell phone number?" The major's voice is a deep voice.

You can't see any of the hooded figures faces. "That last question does not matter. What does matter, is what I am going offer you? I understand that you do not like it when we use people to try to make heartless. You have been making it hard for us to do so. I will give you one chance to stop it, or if you refuse I, will take over your world and leave in darkness."

The Mayor spits. "I and city will not take this. I do not know who you people are, but after I get rid of you they will not have to worry about you freaks.." The major then spit again.

The leader then made a big sight. "Well, I was kind of hoping that you would agree to this. You know about heartless all of these juicy things. Mayor this the last time we will speak so enjoy your last days." He hangs up the phone and puts it away.

He laughs then turns to his companions. "Alright, get the others we are going to attack tomorrow. Make sure that you take out all buildings with law enforcement. I guess we will also hit this first college as well since this place is the place he denied the deal." He makes a corridor of darkness then goes through it to leave.

...

The very next day Saturday 10:15 am the boys are having breakfast in the cafeteria know as brunch. They have at 10 am so the cooks get more rest time and can serve a meal and not have to worry about making lunch since it ends at 12 pm.

The Cafeteria has white walls and ceiling. The floor is grey carpets which some argue is not a bad idea. There is white flooring to wear the lunch line is and where you get food. On the left side are all windows and a door. All of them are having a cheese omelet with bacon and a blueberry muffin. They also have milk to drink with bagels and cream.

Roman drank some of is milk then he put it down and look like he was going to talk. " I'm going to get my wallet then I will come outside and meet you guys at the main entrance." He then ate some bacon.

Flint was eating his muffin then he saw something. He only saw it for a split second, but it looks like a grey sword. Flint then saw the cafeteria staff gathered. " Uh, guys...outside the window did you see a grey sword?" He then heard a big whistle from one of the staff members.

The staff member than did another big whistle. Everyone looks at him. He was an old man with no hair and a white beard. He has brown eyes and eyebrows. He as a grey shirt, and blue jeans with a black belt and boots. " Okay, everyone I need all of you to proceed to your Dorm fire escape area. Do not panic more will be explained later. Go in a calm like matter please and thank you."

Flint look at his three friends and all of them nodded no. All four of them got up walk. Their college walls and celling \halls to get outside on the right side of the school. None of them spoke a single word until they got to the double doors.

Flint help opened the doors for his friends. "Guys do you think that the reason for this because of that group." He used a worried tone of voice.

Vordigan was in front of them. " Well, we don't know yet for sure so let's wait for that. That is a good guess though." He was reassuring Flint.

They all had to walk to their respective areas for their dorm area. Each of them was separated because each of them lived in different dorms. All students and staff are all outside now, and a roll call is now starting.

" I hope my family is doing okay." Gavin said in a worring tone.

Roman can see from where he is from that Gavin is starting to worry and he knows he suffers from depression. "Gavin, relax I am sure things will be fine." He said and Gavin heard it so he calmed down a bit.

Vordigan was by a tree because they are a forest after all, and at the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw something. He, decided to ignore it but then he heard students and staff saying things. "look, what are those?" One male student said out load which got everyone even Vordigan attention.

All of them saw this strange looking, creatures. These creatures were staring at them. There are hundreds of them taking three different appearances. All of them are in the forest.

The first one has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature body is completely black

The second one taller one has a more humanoid body structure than the smaller one but shares the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Its crooked antennae are quite long and fall back behind itself. It seems to be rather muscular, and its hands are very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet, like those of the smaller one, are long and lack digits, but this creature feet more resemble boots. Its body is also lined with several faint, blue veins of color.

The other kind is a very like thin, humanoid creature clad from its head to toe in black, grey, and silver armor. It's spherical, pitch-black head and has glowing, yellow eyes, are visible on its helmet, and there are two red spirals, decorating its visor. It also carries a grey sword with a gold guard and handles. It has a unique heart emblem is on its abdomen.

Everyone was looking at them afraid and scared. Some of the staff are security guards that are armed they pulled out their pistols. The staff members were trying to calm everyone down to prevent a panic. One girl finally screamed then finally others screamed then that when the creatures started to advance.

Security forces pulled their guns and started to shoot at them, but they were still coming. " ALL OF YOU RUN!" The head of security screamed at them. They fired at them while running toward their cars. A security officer killed a small creature and what looks like a heart went into the sky and disappeared.

Right side leads to the city. Left leads to houses, and some stores. Students and staff own cars ran to their cars to try and escape. Students who had no cars ran away and went to the left, or right side of the road that is in front of the college. A few went forward. Going Forward leads houses, but then it leads to a forest.

The right, side of the road leads to the left side of the road leads to houses and, some stores. Those who chose to go to the right side of the road, you will see a dark storm in the sky with purple electricity around it.

This dark storm is good enough reason for the four not to go to the city. All four of them go to the houses to the left. As they run they look at the college and see fellow classmates, and staff gets in implanted by the armored creatures and getting their heads, sliced off.

This put horror, and fear, in their hearts of the four boys. Their faces are angry and afraid as they see blood on the ground. People faces get clawed to death, seeing the dead remains, and severed corpses of people on the ground.

The four were just trying to focus on surviving and hopefully finding each other. The four boys are running, and during this, they had to weave between people and avoid feeling cars trying to escape this chaos.

Flint decided to rest a bit to recover his energy and stamina. Flint was ahead of the other three. Gavin, Roman, and Vordigan found each other while running, and they were about to meet, but Roman notice Flint resting so he waves them over to Flint. They saw Flint with his head down. They run to him and hear him sobbing.

The three stop near him. Vordigan shouted Flint name, and which made flint raise his head and he was crying. "Flint...I get how you feel, I...feel the same way but we have to worry about ourselves first then we help others. We should...stay with each other to help us survive like in those...survival games. You with us Flint?" He said to him while he was breathing heavily.

" I understand let's go." Flint said as he was wiping his tears off his face with his hands.

People were still feeling, and, screaming during the time they were talking. One lady screamed, extremely louder than the others. All four of them look at her when they heard her scream. All the sudden, a dark orb engulfed her, and out it seconds later came one of the small crea

ures, and the orb disappeared.

The four quickly made a break for it. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF A PICH DARK ELECTRIC STORM IT IN THE CITY!?" Vordigan screamed and yelled loudly.

Gavin checks to see if it was behind them and it was not. " I DON'T SEE IT, BUT HECK IF I HAVE A RESPONSE TO IT!" He screamed and the other two replied with a simple no.

As they, were together as a group Roman, took a quick glance, at the sky and saw purple, and black colored orbs in the sky, and it looks like it was coming at them. "INCOMING BOMBARDMENT HEAD GO LEFT!" He yelled and the other three look up and they quickly did what Roman said.

Vordigan took a second look at them and new orbs were getting launch in their direction. They are kind of in the open with no cover except for some woods in front of them 200 yards away. "DON'T LOOK JUST FOCUS, ON RUNNING WE GOT MORE ORBS COMING OUR WAY, GET TO THE WOODS FOR COVER!" He yelled.

Orbs started to hit the ground near them making dark explosions. All four was running faster than they ever have but as soon as they made it near the woods an orb was on the land right in the middle of them. Gavin, saw it and before he could say a word boom it landed, and it went off, and it sends, the four flyer and knock them out.

No one was around to help them. Their clothes were a toren damaged, and you can tell that their bodies have been damaged. It just them laying on grass,also explosion marks, and screams in the distance. An hour passes a four of the small creatures found them lying down. They started to walk to them to see if they are dead or live but as they were walking each of them got a direct hit by a shining beam of light. Out of the woods came an armored man. He had some sort of armor.

He is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of white, gold, and grey. light grey lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include an upturned, sharp grey hooks on the backs of his boots and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, grey prongs on either side.

He, went to each one of the four to check if they where alive. He notices that they were to knock out cold. He took one of his fingers and wrote on the Vordigan chest. " Heartless invasion...help, these four be prepared for any more survivors." It looks like he used magic.

He made some sort of portal with white hands which were white and he pick up and put each of them in their care. He made sure Vordigan goes in last facing up. After that, he closed the portal and travel onward.


End file.
